Guidelines for Editing the Wiki
Rules * Never intentionally write false or irrelevant information on the Wiki. Do not change pre-existing information in a way that makes it look terrible (bad grammar, ext.) While this seems obvious, vandalizing the wiki will always result in a ban of varying length. Any changes you have made will be rolled-back. * Do not change pre-existing information unless you are absolutely sure that it is wrong or you have asked Lasmelan or an Admin. Keep in mind that Discord and Wiki staff are independent. * When writing new strategies for roles or setups: ** Be as detailed and clear as possible in how to execute said strategy. ** Do not write strategies that never work. ** State in what conditions the strategies do work. * Always follow correct grammar and sentence structure. Minor errors can be forgiven and fixed, but consistent bad grammar makes the information look unreliable and will be deleted/rolled back. Several major offenses by the same user will eventually lead to a ban. Please read over what you change before you submit it. * Do not use profanity, jargon, engfish, or otherwise overcomplicated or unprofessional language. * Do not add videos or pictures for the purpose of self-promotion. You may add content you create as long as the sole purpose is to inform the reader. * Never mention users by name unless given permission by a Wiki Admin. * Never contact other users directly about a change on the Wiki they have made. If it isn't clear enough for you to understand, it should be edited or removed. * If a contribution was removed by an admin, do not add it back. If it was removed by a normal user, ask an Admin about it. * Do not delete information unless you have a good reason for doing so. * Always follow the below written guidelines. While not punishable rules on their own, blatant, repeated ignoring of said guidelines will not go unpunished. Guidelines * Do not edit lore-related content without first asking an Admin. * For infoboxes, no action is referred to as "N/A". * All content should be as clear and concise as possible so new players can understand it. * The names of roles should be capitalised the same way as titles, and should contain a link to that role's page every time the role is referenced by name. * Do not abbreviate role, setup, or any other name. * When adding pictures or videos to a role page: ** Make sure it is of quality, and follows all rules. ** Make sure the picture or video is directly relevant to the page in question. Do not add pictures or videos which are not directly related to the page. * Always make sure your additions to pages are consistent with other pages, as well as content already on the page itself. * When adding a new page to the wiki: ** Make sure there is not already a page that exists for that particular topic, or that the topic hasn't been covered in another page. ** Do not add a page that is a summary of another page or pages unless there is a legitimate purpose for doing so. ** Do not add a new page that serves no real purpose for people who want to learn the game or a particular aspect of it. * Do not use a Wiki page purely to give an opinion, be it an existing one or creating a new one. We have a Reddit page for that exact reason. * Do not edit or delete any information on the Wiki using who wrote the information as a reason for doing so. All users are equally welcome to contribute to the Wiki. Additional Information All users are equally welcome to edit the Wiki. The major reason that we have such guidelines is to prevent the Wiki from becoming a confusing mess and making it impossible to learn from. However, bright ideas can come from any mind, and the best strategies are often from the people you least expect them from. There is no one way to play the game, so there is no one person to tell you what is right and what is wrong. Don't get discouraged by your contribution getting removed or edited! Also, all warnings are informal. If an admin warns you, it doesn't mean that a counter has gone up and you're one step closer to being banned for a certain amount of days. They are simply friendly reminders to follow our rules and keep order, and that we're always making sure all content on the Wiki can be read and understood by everyone.